The Song of the Night
by Cherrybee365
Summary: This is my first series of song fictions about my favorite characters. Please read and comment.  previously called Our Song
1. Stevie RaexRephaim

**Author FYI: this is my first song fiction and I hope you guys like it. Please comment I really want to know what people think. And hopefully people will like it so I'll do more.**

**Stevie Rae x Rephaim _Never Knew I Needed _by Ne-Yo**

_(ooh) for the way you changed my plans_  
><em>for being the perfect distraction<em>  
><em>for the way you took the idea that I have<em>  
><em>of everything that I wanted to have<em>  
><em>and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)<em>  
><em>for the ending of my first begin<em>  
><em>(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>and for the rare and unexpected friend<em>  
><em>(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>for the way you're something that I never choose<em>  
><em>but at the same time something I don't wanna lose<em>  
><em>and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)<em>

Stevie Rae was getting ready for another day of classes when she looked over at Rephaim. She couldn't help but think about how wrong them being together was. He wasn't the guy she intended to love, yet she couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else.

_you're the best thing i never knew I needed_  
><em>so when you were here I had no idea<em>  
><em>you're the best thing I never knew i needed<em>  
><em>so now it's so clear I need you here always<em>

Stevie Rae walked over to Rephaim and gently kissed his cheek. He was the sweetest person in the world, and he loved her. She was going to make sure he had a great life as a normal boy.

_my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)_  
><em>the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)<em>  
><em>I must admit you were not a part of my book<em>  
><em>but now if you open it up and take a look<em>  
><em>you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)<em>

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)_  
><em>so when you were here I had no idea<em>  
><em>you're the best thing I never knew i needed (that i needed)<em>  
><em>so now it's so clear I need you here always<em>

Rephaim was thinking about his brothers and father when Stevie Rae unexpectedly kissed him. He had been sitting on her bed waiting for her to finishing getting ready for school. He never thought he'd be here with a beautiful girl and normal. He never thought Nyx would bless him with such amazing gifts, and now he was going to school. Stevie Rae really changed his life for the better. Rephaim was so grateful for that.

_who knew that I could be here (who knew that I could be here oh oh)_  
><em>so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)<em>  
><em>undeniably happy (hey)<em>  
><em>said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)<em>

Nothing could be better than this and neither of them would trade this moment for anything. Even though Neferet was on the war path and all hell was breaking lose, Stevie Rae and Rephaim had each other.

_girl you're the.._  
><em>you're the best thing I never knew I needed (said i needed oh oh)<em>  
><em>so when you were here I had no idea<em>  
><em>you're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)<em>  
><em>so now it's so clear I need you here always<em>  
><em>baby baby<em>  
><em>now it's so clear I need you here always<em>

They were going to be together always and forever, Stevie Rae thought to herself as she kissed him one more time before they went out to get on the bus.


	2. Zoey vs Neferet

_**A/N hey everyone I hope you enjoy this. I love this song and I thought it would be a good contrast for the fist song fic I posted. Enjoy.**_

_**Zoey's relationship with Neferet Love The Way You Lie PartII Rihanna ft. Eminem **_

_Even though I knew Neferet's true colors it still amazes me that she's so evil._

On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<p>

_If you told me all of this was going to happen when I first met her. I wouldn't have believed you. She was more than a mentor and teacher. A part of me once wished she was my mom. _

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

_To think that I had to fight against her to save the world from darkness was unbelievable. I'd never asked for this, but I had to do it._  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<p>

Now there's gravel in our voices  
>Glass is shattered from the fight<br>And this tug of war, you'll always win  
>Even when I'm right<p>

_I don't know why everyone else doesn't see her evil, or choses not to acknowledge it. She was a liar and murder, and a monster. _  
>'Cause you feed me fables from your head<br>With violent words and empty threats  
>And it's sick that all these battles<br>Are what keeps me satisfied

_The way she killed Professor Nolan and Shekien was wrong. Making Loren go after me like that, was the last straw, and Erik probable will never be the same guy he was before. Then she killed Jack, and now my mom. It's time Neferet paid for all her evil. _  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>Ohhh, I love the way you lie

_I know I'm not prefect, and yeah all my guy trouble hasn't help my creditablity around school, but I didn't ask for this. The Goddess nyx chose me herself and I was going to be great for her. _  
>So maybe I'm a masochist<br>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
>Til the walls are goin' up<br>In smoke with all our memories

It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<br>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me

_If Nyx believed I could defeat darkness I will. _

Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy<br>Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me<br>Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
>Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we<p>

_If Nyx wanted me to give my life for my friends and the faet of the world. I'd do that too. All I really wanted was peace, and happiness. If not for me than for my friends. _  
>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs<br>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,<br>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
>I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count<br>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
>Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'<p>

_Please, Nyx give me strength to find truth and light. _  
>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand<br>Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
>With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it<p>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because<p>

_I can't take anymore loss or lies. It's time for evil to leave the House of Night. _  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p> 


	3. Kalona

**Please enjoy=]**

**_**This is between Kalona and Nyx and it's just a little love fluff about them. Please enjoy and comment. Thanks a bundle for reading.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talking To The Moon By Bruno Marz Kalona and Nyx<em>**

Kalona didn't know what to do when he lost Rephaim to Nyx. Once he had been a friend and ally to the young Goddess, but that was in the past. A past he didn't care think about. Even though every night he did. It wasn't like Kalona didn't want Nyx to forgive him. She simply wouldn't.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>

No matter how much Kalona called to Nyx, she never responded to him. Nyx never acknowledged him. Yet, she took his son._  
>My neighbors think<br>I'm crazy  
>But they don't understand<br>You're all I have  
>You're all I have<br>_Zoey and her friends weren't the only ones who thought Kalona was losing it either. He knew his sons could feel his weakness, and now that Rephaim was gone. Kalona wasn't the same. Rephaim was special and very obedient. At least up until the red one came and changed that. He remembered when He thought Rephaim was dead. I guess him being with the red one is better than him being with death. Kalona thought briefly. Then he glanced up at the moon. It was said Nyx's father fashioned it just for her.

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>

"Nyx," Kalona whispered. "Please stay with Rephaim, and have no harm come to him," he begged.

_Talking to the Moon_  
><em>Trynna get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

"I understand why I'm out of your favor, but you seem facinated with my son. I know I'm not the best father, but I do love that boy. I love him as I once loved you..." he said allowing the tought to end there.  
><em><br>I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>_The other immortals knew of Kalona's fall, but none other than Erebus knew why._  
>They say<br>I've gone mad  
>Yeah<br>_Kalona clinched his fits at the thought of Erebus, and his undeserved glory. All erebus was good at was giving orders and laying around with Nyx. Kalona suppressed the thought, because his jealousies were no one's fault but his own._  
>I've gone mad<br>But they don't know  
>what I know<em>

_Cause when the_  
><em>sun goes down<em>  
><em>someone's talking back<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They're talking back<em>

Kalona felt the wind rush by him. It was warm for a brisk winter's night. He felt home calling to him. When he wasn't careful the urge to return to the immortal world was quit strong. He could feel the cry of his mother.  
><em>At night when the stars<br>light up my room  
>I sit by myself<br>Talking to the Moon  
>Trynna get to You<em>

_In hopes you're on_  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

Kalona silently cried for a second chance. He wanted to be the father his sons deserved.  
><em><br>Ahh Ahh,  
>Ahh Ahh,<em>

_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
><em>Cause every night<em>  
><em>I'm talking to the moon<em>  
><em>Still trynna get to you<em>

_In hopes you're on_  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>

"Please, Nyx hear me."


End file.
